


Take Me Home Tonight

by RushingHeadlong



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: You’re not expecting Brian May, of all people, to walk into your record shop late one evening, but when he asks you to go home with him you’re certainly not going to pass on the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to have all your fantasies fulfilled.
Relationships: Brian May/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (@RushingHeadlong).
> 
> Original request: Reader meeting Brian somewhere public and being star struck, and Brian taking her home for some fun.

You bite back another sigh and try to resist looking at the clock again. It’s not that you thought working in the little record shop was a particularly exciting gig when you applied for the job, but the business was tucked away off the high street and rarely saw customers on weeknights, leaving you with nothing to do for the long hours of your shift and frequently bored out of your mind.

Luckily it’s almost time for you to close the shop- but, of course, that’s when the little bell above the door rings, signalling the arrival of your first customer in nearly four hours.

“Good evening!” you chirp, sounding much more perky than you feel. “Do you need help-?”

The rest of the question is lost as you finally take a good look at the customer: a tall man with a shock of long, dark curls, wearing sunglasses that don’t really work as an effective disguise. _Holy fuck that’s Brian May!_

He glances in your direction with a polite smile, and then does a quick double-take as his grin becomes a bit more genuine. “No thanks. I know what I’m looking for, and I know you’re closing soon.”

And yeah, that is _definitely_ Brian May. You’d recognize his voice anywhere- how could you not? He’s your favorite member of Queen, has been since the very earliest days of the band. You’ve seen them perform live countless times, screamed yourself hoarse at so many of their shows throughout the years, and you thought the time that you weaseled your way to stand by the very front of the stage would be as close as you ever got to any of them.

But that was before _Brian freaking May_ walked into the tiny record shop where you worked.

You swallow roughly, trying to bring some moisture to your suddenly-dry mouth, and say, “Take your time, there’s no rush.” _Not_ the sentiment you’d have for any other customer, this time of night, but you’re in no rush for Brian to leave.

“I’ll still be quick,” Brian says with another grin that makes your knees go weak. His gaze lingers on you for a few moments longer, and although his eyes are hidden behind his dark sunglasses you can feel the intensity behind his stare. It’s a heady rush, having your rock idol focus on you like that, and you can feel your face start to flush at the attention.

Or maybe it’s just unusually warm in the shop tonight, because Brian looks a bit pink around the edges as well as he turns to start browsing through the records.

You try not to ogle Brian as he shops but there’s not exactly anything else for you to do and you find your focus wandering back to him despite your efforts. Somehow he seems both larger-than-life and surprisingly down-to-earth, seeming at home in the cramped aisles of the store but with _something_ about the way he carries himself that makes it obvious he’s someone special.

And the fact that he’s easy on the eyes doesn’t hurt either. Even in normal clothes and trying to be discrete Brian is still just about one of the hottest men you’ve ever seen. You let yourself entertain a familiar fantasy of Brian asking you back to his place… but no, things like that didn’t happen in real life, and you were determined to be polite and _not_ a giant creep to Brian.

_Okay, keep it cool, just keep it cool…_ You repeat to yourself as Brian finally makes his way towards the register, but then all thoughts go out the window because Brian is _there_ , right in front of you, and you feel like you could either faint or scream from the excitement of it all.

“Did you find everything you were looking for?” you ask, and how you manage to keep your voice from wavering when you’re this close to Brian May you have no idea. Christ, the man even _smells_ good…

“Yeah I did, thanks,” Brian says, still with an easy smile on his face.

You look down at the album that Brian hands you and despite your best efforts you can’t hold back a bark of laughter. “You’re _joking_.”

Brian bristles, just a little, and his smile fades away. “Judging my taste in music?”

“No, but…” You flip the record around so the cover of the latest Queen release is facing Brian. “You’re buying your own album? _Seriously_?”

“Right.” Brian visibly relaxes and he laughs a little as well, though it sounds a bit sheepish. “Guess my disguise didn’t work too well then, huh?”

“Well, not on me, at least,” you say. “I’ve been going to your shows since before John signed on as your bassist, and I’m pretty sure I’ve seen every interview you’ve ever given. It’ll take more than a cheap pair of sunglasses to fool me.”

Brian stares at you in surprise. It’s only then that your brain catches up with what you’re saying, and you can feel your face go bright red with embarrassment. But then Brian chuckles and finally takes off his sunglasses ( _oh,_ his eyes are _gorgeous…_ ) and says, “Well, I’ll try to come up with something better for next time. Any suggestions?”

Brian sounds like he’s teasing you, but it’s not malicious. On the contrary, it’s almost… flirty? Or maybe you’re just too caught up in your fantasies and reading too much into his words.

Still, because you know you’ll never get another chance you flick your eyes up and down his body, just once, and decide to risk a joke. “Maybe if you button your shirt up all the way, that’ll do the trick…”

“What, and hide all my assets?” And, yeah, there’s no mistaking the fact that Brian is definitely flirting with you.

“Seems to me like you have plenty of other fine _assets_ ,” you tease, and Brian’s bright laugh in response feels like a victory, even if it’s accompanied by him pulling out his wallet to pay for the record.

Still, you don’t want this conversation to end and you _are_ curious about what he’s doing here, so after you ring him out you ask, “I have to know, why _are_ you buying your own album?”

“Would you believe that Roger bet me a tenner that I wouldn’t be able to do it without getting mobbed by fans?”

You think about that for a moment. “Actually, yeah,” you say, which causes Brian to laugh again. “Sorry for making you lose the bet, then.”

“Hm? Oh, no, I don’t think chatting with you counts as being mobbed,” Brian says. “I’ve quite enjoyed meeting you, actually. What’s your name?”

“Y/N.” Your heart is fluttering in your chest from the attention and the smile on Brian’s face, and all your promises that you weren’t going to be an overbearing fan have completely left your mind as you muster up the courage to ask, “Listen, I totally understand if the answer is “no” but do you want to grab a drink with me?”

You’re expecting him to turn you down, but instead his smile gets brighter and he says, “I’d love to get a drink with you, but if we go out I actually _will_ end up being mobbed. Would you like to come back to my place instead?” Your mouth drops open in a small “o” of surprise and Brian is quick to continue. “Just for drinks. Doesn’t have to be anything more.”

Doesn’t _have_ to be… There’s an offer in that delicate phrasing that restarts your brain, and you need to know if the two of you are on the same page here before this gets any further. “And if I want there to be more?” you ask, and the hunger in Brian’s eyes is answer enough.

“Then I think that can be arranged,” he says, in a low voice that causes a bolt of lust to go through you.

“Then yeah,” you say, a slow and wide smiling growing on your face. “Take me home, Brian May.”

* * *

Brian kisses you before his front door is even fully closed, pressing you against the wall of his entryway and devouring you with a passion that you haven’t felt from any of your previous partners. You gasp, the noise swallowed up in Brian’s mouth, and wrap your arms around Brian’s neck, pulling him in closer to you.

When he finally breaks the kiss it’s only to pull back enough to ask, “What do you want tonight, love?”

You shudder at the sound of Brian calling you _love_ and tell him, completely honestly, “Anything you want to give me.”

Brian kisses your lips again, a little softer, and then trails kisses along your jawline and down your neck. You arch into his touch, and you can feel him smile against your skin. “I want to make you feel good,” he murmurs, and you can’t hold back a whimper.

“It’s _you_ , Brian. Whatever you do will be good.” It’s as close as you can bring yourself to admitting that you’ve thought about this for _years_ , gotten yourself off countless times to the thought of Brian’s hands and mouth on you. You don’t even care if Brian doesn’t live up to your fantasies because this is _real_ , and already so much more than you ever expected to have.

“That’s a lot of confidence to have in me,” Brian says, as his hands slip under the hem of your shirt, fingers skimming lightly along your skin, and you gasp at the gentle touch. “Better make sure I don’t disappoint you then.”

He tugs up your shirt and you quickly pull it off. One of Brian’s hands immediately moves up to your breast, cupping and massaging it through your bra, and you can’t hold back a moan. Brian’s other hand flicks open the button on your jeans and slowly, teasingly, pulls down the zipper.

“Wanna taste you, baby,” he murmurs as his fingers tease at the open V of your pants, driving you wild even though he’s barely touching you at all. “Gonna let me eat you out right here? Gonna let me taste that pussy of yours?”

“Fuck, Bri, _yes_ ,” you moan. “Yes, god, _please_ -”

Brian chuckles and hooks his fingers through your belt loops, slowing dragging your jeans down your legs. You step out of them and go to take off your panties as well but Brian stops you. He sinks to his knees in front of you, and _that_ picture is enough to get you absolutely dripping.

You whimper as Brian gently nudges your legs a little further apart and runs one finger slowly, gently, along your core. “You’re already wet for me, aren’t you?” he murmurs, his breath hot against the bare skin of your thighs. “Already so eager for this, and we’ve barely even started…”

“ _Brian_ …” you whine, hips bucking into his teasing touch. Brian looks up at you, smirking, and _finally_ tug your panties down.

You unhook your bra and toss it aside as you kick your panties away, and as soon as they’re gone Brian’s mouth is on you. You cry out at the first flick of his tongue against your core and you bring your hand to your mouth to muffle the sounds of you falling apart embarrassingly quickly.

“Come on baby, let me hear you,” Brian says, before licking along your entrance, his tongue dipping in just enough to set your whole body ablaze. You pull your hand away just as Brian’s tongue circles your clit and without thinking you reach out for him, burying your hand in his hair and trying not to pull as he keeps his attention focused on your clit.

He sucks gently at the nub, making you moan and writhe against the wall, but pulling back just when you’re on the brink of coming to lap at your entrance again. You can feel your wetness start to drip down your thighs but Brian doesn’t pull away, keeping his mouth buried against your core and his tongue teasing at your entrance until you’re practically grinding against his face in your desperation to come, before he finally moves back to flick kittenish licks over your clit again.

You’re so worked up that even that gentle stimulation is almost too much to bear. “Bri, I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” you pant and you get a glimpse of Brian’s smirk, before he brings a hand up and sinks one finger inside you.

You let out a choked-off gasp before you’re coming hard against Brian’s face, hand tangled in his hair as you hold him in place, his tongue working your clit and finger gently moving inside you as he works you through your orgasm. He doesn’t stop until the pleasure nearly becomes painful, until your keening moans turn to high-pitched whimpers and your knees finally buckle underneath you.

Brian catches you, laughing a little, and presses you against the wall to keep you upright as he stands back up. His face is wet with your slickness and he goes to wipe his mouth with the back of one hand, but before he gets a chance you lean up and kiss him fiercely. You can taste yourself in his mouth, a visceral reminder that Brian gave you what may be the best oral you’ve _ever_ received, and when Brian groans and rocks against your hip his hardness is a welcome reminder of everything still come.

“God, Brian,” you pant between kisses. “I want-”

“Yeah? What do you want, baby girl?” Brian asks, one hand creeping up your body to tease along the edge of your breast and you arch into his touch.

“Wanna suck you,” you tell him, and reach down to palm Brian’s cock through his jeans. “Please, Bri…”

Brian groans lowly and presses against your hand, his head dropping down as he pants against your neck. “Fuck, Y/N, you think I’m gonna say no to that?”

You laugh, breathless, and let Brian lead you further into the house, back into the bedroom where he finally strips out of his shirt and you tug open the fly of his jeans, kissing him again as you help him get them off. You run your hands down his chest and fuck, just the sight of all that beautiful lean muscle is nearly enough to make you moan. You want to sink your teeth into his skin, leave your marks all over his body so he can’t forget this night, but with how often he appears semi-shirtless in front of cameras you know that’s not a good idea.

So you’ll just have to make sure he remembers you for other reasons instead.

You push Brian down so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed and drop to your knees in front of him. You mouth at his cock through his pants, loving the sound of him groaning above you. You can already tell that he’s well-endowed, a fact which is confirmed when you tug his pants down over his cock and Brian lifts his hips so you can pull them away completely.

“ _God_ , you’re huge,” you say, and it comes out sounding more like a moan than you care to admit.

There’s a flush spreading across Brian’s face and he starts to say, “Listen, you don’t have to-”

“That was _not_ a complaint,” you interrupt before Brian can finish that thought, and you lean down to take his cock into your mouth.

Brian cries out as you suck gently at the tip of his cock. His hands flutter above your head, like he’s resisting the urge to hold onto you, and you pull back to mouth along his shaft as you tell him, “You can touch me, Bri, it’s fine.”

That’s all the permission he seems to need and he reaches out for you, just resting his hands in your hair, not forcing anything as you take him back in your mouth and start to bob your head along his length. He’s too big for you to take all the way down but that doesn’t stop you from trying, swallowing him as deeply as you can and working whatever you can’t fit into your mouth with your hands.

The taste of Brian’s precome on your tongue and the sound of his groans filling the room are a heady combination. The knowledge that he’s falling apart because of _you_ , that _you’re_ the one coaxing those sounds out of him, that it’s _your_ mouth working him towards his orgasm, is a rush like nothing else you’ve ever felt.

You look up at him and find that he’s staring down at you, eyes half-lidded with pleasure but still watching you as you work him over. You can’t hold back a small, pleased noise at the image he paints and Brian’s answering moan makes your core start throbbing with need again.

You keep your eyes locked on him as you slowly start to swallow him down, taking him deeper than you had before. The head of his cock hits the back of your throat and you choke, pulling back just enough to take a deep breath and try again. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Y/N…” Brian pants, his hands tightening in your hair as you relax your throat and let Brian’s cock slip down.

Brian’s cock is large enough that it’s a struggle to hold him in your throat and you _still_ don’t have his entire length in your mouth, but you don’t care. You don’t care because Brian looks overwhelmed with pleasure, the muscles of his legs flexing as he struggles to keep himself from thrusting deeper into your mouth, and all because of _you._

You swallow around his cock and Brian cries out loudly, hips stuttering forward once before he’s pulling you away. You whine and try to mouth at his cock again, but Brian holds you back and says, “If you keep that up I’m gonna come before I get a chance to fuck you.”

“Well we can’t have _that_ now, can we?” you tease, although heat pools in your stomach at the thought of Brian coming in your mouth, getting to taste him completely… There’s a twinge of regret at knowing you won’t get to have that, but it’s quickly overshadowed by excitement as Brian coaxes you up to lie on the bed.

He kisses you, a bit more softer this time, before slowly moving down your body, trailing gentle nips and kisses down your neck, teasing over your breasts, and mouthing down your stomach where he sucks a bruise into your hipbone.

“You think you can take me, or do you need a bit of help?” he murmurs against your skin, one hand teasing along your folds and around your entrance. He sinks one finger into you before you have a chance to answer and you gasp, arching off the bed and bearing down on his hand.

“Might- might need you to- _ah_ -” You whine as Brian pushes a second finger inside you and starts to slowly move them. “ _God_ , Brian…”

“Need me to open you up?” he asks as he keeps moving his fingers at a steady pace, too slow to get you off like this but it’s enough to get your blood racing and make you so wet that you can hear Brian’s fingers thrusting into you. “Hm? Do you need me to get you ready for my cock?”

“Fuck, yeah, Bri, yeah,” you gasp, rocking your hips to try to get Brian to move faster. “Yeah, god, please, give me another, I can take it…”

Brian chuckles and instead of slipping another finger inside you he pulls away completely. You whimper at the loss, feeling empty and needy without him filling you up, but Brian kisses you again as he reaches over to grab a bottle of lube from the drawer of his nightstand. You don’t notice him slicking up his hand, and you’re taken by surprise when he suddenly sinks three fingers deep inside you.

You cry out, nearly jackknifing off the bed. Brian slings one arm over your hips to hold you in place as he starts fingering you open, scissoring his fingers and curling them up to rub them over that spot inside you that makes you _scream_.

“Brian, Bri, please, please fuck me, god, please,” you beg, writhing beneath him, barely able to stand the pleasure or the intensity of Brian’s gaze on you.

And Brian, it seems, has had enough of the foreplay as well because he pulls his hand away and quickly rolls on a condom before slicking up his cock. He lines up at your entrance, hesitating only for a moment to look into your eyes; you smile, and nod once, and with a low exhale Brian starts to push in.

He _is_ big, and he feels even bigger as he slowly eases into you. You whine at the uncomfortable stretch and tense up around him. Brian groans and you can feel his cock twitching inside you as Brian stills, barely halfway inside you. “You’ve gotta relax for me, babe,” he pants. He ducks under one of your legs, draping it over his shoulder and opening you up wider for him. “C’mon, let me in…”

You shudder, and try to will yourself to relax. Brian is patient, pressing soft kisses to your inner thigh and waiting for you to be ready, even though he has to be dying to move. After a few moments the burn fades away and the stretch feels more pleasurable than painful, and as soon as you ease up around Brian he rocks into you again, gentle and slow. You gasp, but you don’t tense up again, arching up to meet his movements instead.

“That’s it, that’s my good girl, feel so fucking good around me, _fuck_ …” Brian’s words make you flush with embarrassment and arousal and you whine, turning your face into the pillow and feeling overwhelmed as Brian finally fills you completely.

“C’mon, Y/N,” Brian murmurs, kissing along your jawline. “C’mon, let me see you, wanna watch you…”

“Brian… Bri…” you pant, but you let Brian turn your head back towards him. His eyes are dark with lust and he looks at you in wonder, like he can’t believe he gets to have you, even though _you’re_ the one lucky enough to be in the bed of your idol.

You keep your eyes fixed on his as he starts to thrust into you, slowly at first and so gentle that you can feel every inch of him as he moves inside you, leaving you gasping and whimpering underneath him. Brian groans with every movement, but even as he starts to rock into you faster, harder, his eyes don’t leave your face. The two of you are locked together, Brian’s cock pistoning into you, your legs hooked over his shoulder and wrapped around his waist, and neither one of you able to break your stare.

You study every detail of Brian’s face, needing to memorize everything about him in this moment, every flutter of his eyes, every low moan, every bite of his lips as he gives a particularly harsh thrust. You watch as Brian falls apart above you, his pleasure heightening your own, and every noise and keen from you makes Brian a little more desperate, a little less composed.

“‘m close,” he gasps, and he brings one hand between your bodies to rub your clit. “Want you to come, Y/N, wanna feel you come first…” You moan, pushing desperately down on Brian’s cock and against his hand, so close just from knowing that it’s _Brian_ who’s working to bring you over that edge. “Yeah, that’s it, Y/N, that’s my good girl, come for me, want you to come-”

And you do with a loud cry, shaking and writhing underneath Brian as he keeps his hand on your clit, keeps thrusting into you, keeps _looking_ at you as you lose yourself to the waves of pleasure, your vision nearly whiting out from the intensity of it all.

“Fuck, fuck, Y/N, so good, you’re so good-” Brian groans as he comes as well, finally breaking eye contact as he drops down on top of you, your leg sliding off his shoulder as he ducks his head into the crook of your neck, panting against your skin as his hips stutter into you. You clench around him and he bites at your shoulder to muffle a cry as he thrusts into you once more, before falling still.

The two of you lay there, breathing heavily and shuddering through the last aftershocks of pleasure. You brush a hand over Brian’s hair, and he presses a soft kiss to the bite he gave you. “Sorry about that,” he mumbles.

You laugh and unhook your other leg from around Brian’s waist. “’s alright,” you tell him, still trying to catch your breath. Brian could’ve left a thousand marks on your body and you wouldn’t have cared one bit.

It’s a few minutes before Brian moves again, leveraging himself back up with a groan. “Be right back,” he says, kissing you once, before climbing off the bed. You watch him leave but make no attempt to get up yourself. You stretch out instead, feeling the best sort of soreness, and you smile as you think back over the evening. This is certainly not how you expected your night to turn out, but you’re _definitely_ not complaining.

“You look happy,” Brian says, as he reenters the bedroom. He’s cleaned himself up and gotten rid of the condom, and he runs a damp washcloth over your skin to clean you up as well.

“Mm, that’s because I am happy.” You reach for him and he leans down to kiss you again, gentle and slow.

“I’m glad.” He tosses the washcloth somewhere over the side of the bed and he lies down next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist and holding you close. “I’m pretty happy right now as well,” he tells you, and your whole chest feels warm with affection and satisfaction.

You let your eyes slip shut, just for a second, enjoying the feeling of Brian pressed against you and his hand tracing absent patterns along your hip. You know you’ll have to get up soon and catch a cab back home, but you still allow yourself to imagine for a moment that you could stay here instead.

“You know, we never did have those drinks,” Brian says after a few minutes, breaking the silence between you.

You smile and open your eyes again, rolling onto your side so you can look at Brian. He’s smiling, lazy and content, and you think you’ve never seen a more gorgeous sight in your life. “Guess you’ll just have to make it up to me sometime, then,” you say, with a soft smile of your own.

“Guess I will,” Brian agrees. “Would coffee in the morning be a good start? Or do you prefer tea?”

You blink, surprised, and sit up on one elbow so you can look at Brian properly. “Are you asking me to spend the night?”

“Why not? It’s late, and there’s no sense in you leaving now unless you want to.”

There’s nothing but honesty and affection in Brian’s face and you swallow down a sudden lump in your throat as you settle back into bed next to him. Brian wraps his arms around you again without hesitation and you sigh, and relax into his embrace. “Yeah,” you whisper. “I think I’ll stay.”


End file.
